Roofs are typically formed so as to present at least two non-parallel planes that meet at a peak, usually the uppermost point of the roof. This peak is typically referred to as the ridge. Roofs can also be formed to present other non-parallel planes that are often formed at the ends of the ridge to form other diagonally-extending plane intersections similar to the ridge, but are referred to as hips. Whereas, the covering of the planar portions of a roof typically involve the laying of shingles in overlapping, transversely parallel courses from the bottom roof edge to the ridge or hip, the ridges and hips require a different technique to cover the intersection of the two or more roof planes. A conventional technique for covering the ridges and hips is to cut the shingles into appropriate width and to bend the cut shingle over the ridge or hip so as to overlap the shingles placed on the opposing roof planes, and then starting at one end of the ridge or hip and overlap the cut shingles along the length of the ridge or hip.
Asphalt composite shingles are one of the most commonly used roofing products. These asphalt composite shingles typically incorporate a base material made from a fiberglass mat, or other suitable reinforcement member, such as an organic felt material. This reinforcing base material serves as a matrix to support an asphalt coating and gives the shingle strength. The asphalt coating is formulated for the particular service application and has a long-term ability to resist weathering and provide stability for the structure under extreme temperature conditions. An outer layer of granules is applied to the asphalt coating to form an outer surface that the asphalt coating from direct sunlight. Utilizing differently colored granules provides a variety in the surface appearance of the shingle to establish color variations.
Conventional laminated shingles, for example, as well as hip and ridge shingles, are generally multilayered and the separate, individual layers are held together with an adhesive material.